Crime Scene Investigation
by mystriaL-aNgeL
Summary: [OneShot]The first sight knocked his breath out. The second sight rendered him into immediate panic. The third sight...


**

* * *

Crime Scene Investigation

* * *

**

**Standard Disclaimer: **I own no characters, except maybe the puppy.

**Author's note: **This is my first ever fanfic on this anime. I haven't seen all the series of it yet but still, I absolutely love it! So be kind people and review.

* * *

The first sight knocked his breath out.

The second sight rendered him into immediate panic.

The third sight sent him running around the house, shouting her name like there was no tomorrow.

Shinichi Kudo, once the high school detective prodigy whose name was known throughout all Japan, solver to all unusual and tricky cases, whose brain was rumored to have surpassed the capacity of a normal being, who had at so many times, on so many occasions saw a murder scene of splattering blood and grotesque corpses without so much as flinching at the sight…is now scared out of his wits after the three glances at his own kitchen.

Whoever who had known Shinichi Kudo, or even had only heard about him would either arch an eyebrow or laugh openly if someone had said that Shinichi Kudo went into hysterics after only three glances at a very _untidy_ kitchen. So whoever who knew of Shinichi Kudo and his adventures would be very shocked at what was he doing for the past five minutes after only _three glances_ at his own _untidy_ kitchen—

Run around the whole house in an almost hysteric heap.

----

"Ran!" He turned a corner, "Ran!"

"Ran, where are you…?" he muttered to himself as he ran out of an empty room with no Ran inside.

"Ran…!"

"RAN MOURI KUDO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

It was no use. There was still no reply from his beloved wife.

He had walked into the house happily, with a smile on his lips, like he had always had when he came back home from work to his wife, Ran. She would always be cooking dinner when he arrived; even then she would turn around and shine him her angelic smile that always seemed to make his day. And of course, he would kiss her. It was a normal routine, a routine that both he and Ran enjoyed.

Today was different.

There was no smile, no kiss, no Ran. All that greeted him was a pile of mess in the kitchen. The pots were lying on the floor, its contents was spattered all over the floor and stove. Ran's wooden spatula and cooking equipments were scattered all about the room.

The whole kitchen floor was painted with spots red.

He walked forward and examined the spots, fingers reaching down to poke it in order to identify it. _Don't let it be blood, please don't let it be blood. _He touched it. It didn't feel like blood. He licked it. _Hmm… Spaghetti sauce. _

The famous detective then concluded from the evidence above that Ran was cooking spaghetti for dinner when it had all happened.

But where was Ran? What happened?

He saw paw prints on the splashed out spaghetti sauce. The paw prints weren't large, quite small and dainty. He thought for awhile. It was too big for a cat and too large for a dog. It was about the size of a…puppy! He took up this next clue. Whoever who had kidnapped her must have had a puppy.

A lot people had puppies, a lot of people that were strangers to him had puppies. So, who exactly was this person who has a cat and had kidnapped his Ran?

He followed the red puppy prints into the toilet. The toilet mats there was in a shamble. That someone must have done something in the toilet in a rush, with the puppy following him/her.

"_God, that puppy's loyal!"_ he thought.But this wasn't the time of examining the extent of a puppy's loyalty, so he proceeded with his investigation.

He searched around the toilet. The toilet paper seemed to be used in haste. The end of the toilet roll was carelessly torn away. So, whoever this person was had actually used the toilet. Ok…

The clues ended there. There were no other leads about how or where Ran was kidnapped to. So far, the clues had only led him to believe that this kidnapper was somewhat an idiot to bring a puppy and actually use the toilet during the initiation of his crime. He plopped himself right in front of the kitchen mess and looked hard. There must be something, something to lead him on.

He traced the 'idiot kidnapper's' footsteps once again. He… wait! How did he get in? He straightened and went to examine the door. There was no brute strength applied on it. No, he couldn't have picked the lock due to the extensive alarm system. Could Ran have opened the door for him? Yes, it could be possible. He could pretend to be a salesman and Ran would invite him in to have some tea. She was that naïve, it was possible.

If that's the case, couldn't she have bashed the person up if he had tried a move on her?

But if it was a girl, Ran wouldn't have seen it coming.

His head ached. This was so much harder than any case he had encountered. This man/woman was an idiot…or did he/she wanted him to believe that? His head snapped up. That could be it. There must be some hidden clues. Just as he stood up to call the police squad over to assist him, the message tone on his cell phone went off.

He almost tripped over his own foot running towards it. _It could be the kidnapper_. When he reached over to it, he flipped it open in record time and read the message.

…"Meet Ran at the Mi Hua hospital now. We'll be waiting at the entrance receptionist."

Needless to say, he was off to the hospital in a split second.

----

"What's taking him so long?" Sonoko Suzuki paced the length of the tiled floor in front of the receptionist.

"Hey, he can't fly here. You've just only sent him a message via the public phone here." Ran defended her husband from her seat at the side of the reception desk.

"But…this is an extremely urgent matter!"

Ran ignored her. She was thinking of what the doctor had said to her just minutes ago. She had predicted that was the case but to be actually told of it by an experience doctor had given a different flavour to the information altogether.

"How will Shinichi react?" she wondered out aloud.

Sonoko was about to reply when they were interrupted by non-other than Shinichi himself…an exhausted, panting Shinichi.

Before they could even blink out of their stupor, Shinichi had raced to Ran's side, hugging and kissing her, all the while muttering things like, "thank god you're ok."

Sonoko stood looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, while Ran stared at him with widened eyes. They both had the same thought running in their head… _"What the hell is he on about?"_

After a lengthy appreciation of his wife's well being, Shinichi pulled himself up, his face immediately contorted into a mask of worry, brows knitted together in mock anger.

"Where in the _blazes_ have you been Ran? You got me worried sick! I thought you were KIDNAPPED!"

"Kidnapped…kid—" Ran and Sonoko choked on their own words before they burst into a fit of laughter.

They grabbed their stomachs tight to hold in their laughter but another glance at the confused Shinichi sent them tumbling on the floor again. When the laughter had finally died, Ran took three quick breaths before she started explaining.

"We…I..." She giggled a little and took another breather, "I was cooking spaghetti for dinner when—"

"I'd gathered that from the mess in the kitchen." Shinichi interrupted, his eyes now narrowed down in caution.

"Oh that. Sorry. I had a sudden urge to vomit so I ran to the toilet as fast as I could." Ran supplied with a grin.

"What about the mess then?" everything wasn't quite connecting for him yet.

"Well…I sort of had forgotten to let go of my wooden spatula when I ran to the toilet so I pulled the pots down with me," she explained, looking sheepishly at her husband.

"And…"

"And, I was there so I rushed her to the hospital to see what was going on." Sonoko provided as she pulled herself up from the floor with the help of the reception desk.

Ran's eyes lit up. Her excitement showing through her voice, "Guess what the doctor said?"

Shinichi scratched his head. "Wait…wait…so Sonoko, you're the one with the puppy?"

"Yeah…why. I came over to show Ran my new pup Fisco. His in my car right now, wana look at him?" Sonoko teased, winking at him.

Shinichi rubbed his temple, so that was all…oh god, how his head hurt. "Ran, what was it that the doctor said?"

"I'm pregnant!" she shrieked in happiness, watching Shinichi for his reaction.

Instead of going into a lengthy description of Shinichi Kudo, greatest detective of all time's reaction, let's just say that he, Shinichi Kudo…_fainted_.

_Fin. _

* * *


End file.
